mightandmadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flash
Cannonical Bio: Wally West is a speedster, the original superhero known as Kid Flash and the third character known as the Flash His mentor was the second Flash, Barry Allen, who took him on as a side-kick after accidentally duplicating an experiment that had given him powers. Iris West, his aunt, is married to Barry. As a member of the "Flash Family" he has also worked with the other Flashes past and present. Heroes Bio: Powers: Speed Force Conduit: Speed Force is a vaguely defined extra-dimensional energy force from which most superspeed-powered heroes draw their powers. The Speed Force serves as the ultimate measure of velocity in the DCU. They are often referred to in terms of barriers: Sound barrier, Light barrier, Time Barrier, Dimensional Barrier, and finally the Speed Force Barrier. While all speedsters are powered by the force, West mainlines the power from the force itself and cannot be cut off from the source, unlike the others. Wally is the fastest of all the Flashes, he is arguably the fastest being that has ever existed. He is currently fast enough to easily break all the barriers and even skirt the edge of the Speed Force. Wally has, on several occasions, sped faster than light and been pulled into and exited the Speed Force by his own volition. Batman considers Flash to be one of the most formidable meta-humans on the planet. Superhuman Endurance and Speed: It appears that the Flash may run at any speed that he thinks is possible. Theoretically, speeds greater than Mach 10, are dangerous to the people and to the environment. This speed would still be the equivalent to approximately 128 miles per second; allowing him to cross the United States in about 23 seconds, or circle the world in about 3 minutes. The Flash rarely achieves such speed in populated areas due to the effects of sonic disruptions and air displacements. His cruising speeds are probably around 90-150 miles per hour (1.5 - 2.5 miles per second). This is fast enough to move through most cities and around people without causing too much disruption to the population and slow enough for him to register everything he sees clearly. He can also run across bodies of water and up the sides of buildings. Constructs: Wally discovered if he concentrated, the Speed Force could be used to create solid constructs which he used to compose his costume. The first time he used this ability was to create a solid armor enabling him to run despite having broken legs. Later examples included sealing up the openings of his costume against disease, creating pockets for holding things, etc. His costume itself is a construct molded from the Speed Force. At times he'll create walls of pressurized debris to surround an area. Sharing the Force: "Lending" velocity to objects or people already in motion. Since his interaction with the Speed Force, he may also lend his speed and angular momentum to another object or person. This may allow others to run alongside with the Flash. He may still allow his molecular structure to pass through object but now after he passes through an object, the object is now supercharged with a chaotic energy, and explodes seconds after his passing through it. His range of powers seems to have been increased significantly and he is now the fastest Flash to have ever lived. If he shares the Speed Force with another meta with super-speed capabilities such as Superman, that metahuman can now exceed the speed of light but does not become aware of the Speed Dimension. He can also impart molecular energy to a target to increase molecular movement, as he did against the water being called Flow, boiling him into steam. Steal Speed: He is able to "steal" speed and/or momentum from anyone, effectively turning them into living statues. Also can steal speed from bullets and other fast moving objects thrown at him or at others. *''Speed Force Aura:'' The Flash's body is surrounded by what he calls his "speed force aura". This aura protects him and anyone who is running with him or carried by him, from the effects of using his speed. This includes friction and airborne particulate matter. It may also protect him from injury from high speed impacts such as punches he delivers and receives from his opponents. With this aura he is able to absorb kinetic energy. He does seem to possess some level of superhuman resistance to injury but this does not extend far past normal physical interactions, as received from normal combat. His children can sync their auras with Wally's, giving him the ability to pull either of them to him with a thought. * *''Infinite Mass Punch:'' Traveling near the speed of light acquired the relativistic mass of such speed to impart blows which could hit with the force of "a white dwarf star", Flash's own durability regulated by the Speed Force in such cases. Realistic effects take over as a body approaches light-speed. Visual input will begin to blueshift and his body's mass will increase towards infinity. With this discovery, he was able to knock out a Superman-level martian from Mount Rushmore to the plains of Africa, all with one punch. * *''Time & Dimensional Travel:'' West has shown to be able to traverse time and dimensions with his own powers, like Allen. However, Wally now accelerates to the point that he is skirting the very edge of the Speed Force dimension. He can traverse along the time-stream to specific points as they become visible, much like watching a movie in fast forward or reverse. In order to enter the Speed Force and time travel to different periods, he must reach light speed, which he can easily and instantly do (He no longer requires a run to reach light and greater speeds). * *''Regeneration: Accelerating his healing factor while using the Force to sustain him, he could heal from any injury instantly, without prematurely aging like his alternate version, Walter West. * *Phasing:'' The Flash has always possessed the ability to control his speed and angular momentum at the MOLECULAR level, and control his molecular interactions to allow his body to pass through any substance. If he chooses Wally can excite the molecules of whatever substance he vibrates through to critical mass causing it to explode. While in an intangible state, Flash is immune to any airborn viruses and can breathe regularly. He can also vibrate so fast that light does not reflect off him, rendering him invisible * *''Limited Flight:'' By spinning like a helicopter, he can even perform a limited kind of flight. Since his power is a quantum/molecular phenomenon, it is possible for the Flash to be able to fly just as other metas do, (and there have been other flying speedsters in the past, such as the deceased Johnny Quick,) because he can control his absolute molecular energy and direction and force it in the direction he wished to move without running. Though he rarely makes use of this ability. * *''Increased Perceptions:'' The Flash possesses the ability to alter his perceptions so that falling objects can appear to be standing still and can be caught and moved back to their normal position. He can do this so quickly as to have it happen invisibly to the normal human eye. He can strike a single opponent hundreds of times in a second or multiple opponents two or three times in a second. He can disarm or jam any number of opponents weapons before they are even aware of his movement and can hurl small projectiles at hypersonic velocities. * *''Supercharged Brain Activity:'' The Flash's mental abilities are also increased in speed, simple computations can be done at lightning speeds, and his ability to perform normal feats at increased speeds has allowed him to build hundreds of force field generators in a matter of hours, move sandbags to cover a beach or search an entire area for something as small as a paper clip. Wally can also read at super-speed, but rarely takes advantage of this ability to learn at increased speeds, although, Jay Garrick has done so and has become a jack of all trades in several disciplines and languages. * *''Vortex Creations:'' By running in a circle at a certain speed, Flash is able to create a vortex with a variety of affects. One effect is pulling the air away from the center in order to suffocate an enemy. Another effect is levitating whoever and whatever was in the center. Also, able to send anyone or anything into another dimension when running around them. Some other effects are acting as barriers to movement or funnels for toxic gas's. The Flash also can spin his arms to create directed funnels of hurricane speed air that can knock down barriers or reduce the speed of a falling object. When putting out forest fires, what flash does when he runs around the perimeter is create a pocket tornado. The updraft lowers the temperature inside the funnel and raises the fire off the ground which takes away it's fuel source. : Weapons: N/A Category:Heroes Category:The Avengers Category:Speedsters Category:Male Category:Dc Comics